A Normal Day on Wisteria Lane
by XArieZgAL08X
Summary: Another normal day...if normal is what you want to call it. Edited. RR please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Desperate Housewives

Another day has begun on Wisteria Lane. The sun shone down on the perfectly manicured lawns while Lynette Scavo's children Preston, Porter, and Parker ran through the neighborhood menacingly. She tried to chase them with her youngest baby in her arms.

"Get back here, you three! Please! Just give me a break for one day!"

Lynette tried to pull at the curlers in her hair while she ran around Wisteria Lane. Felicia Tillman stepped out on to the front porch and shook her head.

"I think that you should keep those little demons under control before they ruin my magnolias."

Lynette stopped running and pulled out the last curler in her hair. She smiled at the bitter woman sarcastically.

"I will," she said through gritted teeth.

Next, Porter and Preston ran into Ms. Huber's yard and began to stomp on the newly sprouted magnolias. Lynette stood there in shock.

"GET OUT OF THAT FLOWER BED NOW!"

When they continued to throw dirt at Ms. Tillman, Lynette had to think fast. Bree Van de Kamp drove by in her newly waxed convertible. She waved at her and continued down the road. Ms. Tillman continued to scream at the twins and began to grab at them trying to pull them out of the flower bed.

"My magnolias! Mrs. Scavo, get control over your children."

"If you two do not go inside and eat your breakfast, I will send you to Mrs. Van de Kamp's house."

Fear was struck into the young children's eyes and they ran into their home after cleaning off their muddy sneakers. Ms. Tillman began to putter around the garden trying to salvage the magnolias.

"Are you happy now, Lynette?"

"I am sorry about your magnolias. They will make up for it, I swear."

Ms. Tillman stood up and came right up to Lynette's face.

"If those little demons so much as bend a blade of grass on my lawn, I will see to it that I get a restraining order against them."

Lynette walked away, cradling the youngest Scavo in her arms.

Yes, another calm, wonderful day on Wisteria Lane has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Desperate Housewives.

Susan Mayer came outside in her pink terry bath robe to get the morning paper. As she bent over to pick it up, Mike Delfino stepped outside in his plumbing work suit. Susan could do nothing but stand there. Mike had lied to her, and it was about a murder! She could not forgive him, nor trust him ever again. Yet, deep down inside she knew that they were meant to be. Mike was so tender and caring towards her. She regretted ever snooping around his house that one day. She should have trusted him. After realizing that she blanked out, she saw Mike smiling at her from across the street.

Susan thought that she was going to melt for sure.

"That smile!" she thought. "Oh, I wish I could have just trusted him."

She turned around without acknowledging Mike and walked back into her house. Her lavender slippers clapped against the sidewalk behind her.

_Pitter-patter. Pitter, patter._

She neared the door and heard another noise behind her.

_Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp._

Her heart began to beat faster and faster in fear and anticipation.

"Susan! Would you just listen to me for a minute?"

It was Mike, and she wanted more than anything to take him up in her arms and never let go. She held back her emotions and did not turn around to look at him.

"Look, Susan. I am so sorry that things turned out the way they did. You don't know that whole story."

"No, I don't but I would rather leave it the way it is. I have heard enough."

She stormed through her front door and slammed it behind her. Her 15 year old daughter Julie was sitting at the kitchen table eating her oatmeal.

"Was that Mike again, Mom?"

Susan leaned against the door and nodded her head.

"Why don't you believe him? Just forgive him and get back to the life that you had planned out for the two of you. I wouldn't mind having a father again."

Susan walked over to her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know it may not feel like it, Julie, but you do have a father in your life. I am not sure that you would be ready for another man in your life."

"Don't you mean that you are not ready for another man in your life? Stop trying to cover up your feelings for Mike. It is getting really boring."

Julie left the kitchen table and put her bowl in the sink. She picked up her green backpack to leave for school.

"I just hope you don't regret the decision you make now because I will have to put up with it later."

She left her mother moping at the kitchen table alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas of Desperate Housewives, because I did I probably not be on FanFiction. (j/k)

Gabrielle Solis was sitting out on her patio in a lounge chair soaking up the rays beside her built in pool. She had a mystery novel sitting in her lap and a puke bucket placed next to her chair.

Gabrielle has just found out she was pregnant. Now, a normal person would be excited and happy and be reading "What to Expect When You're Expecting." Yes, Gabrielle Solis was much different from most expecting mommies. She did not want to be pregnant. Carlos and she always fought over it, and to prevent ever having a child Gabrielle was on birth control. Recently, she found out that someone was tampering with her medicine and her husband claimed that it was her deceased mother-in-law, Juanita Solis.

"This will probably be the last time that I am able to wear a bikini with my head held up high. I wish I never fooled around with John. Wait…this is all Juanita's fault! Why should I blame myself? Thanks to my dead mother-in-law, I will have a stretch-marked body. She really knows how to punish a girl, doesn't she?"

Now that having a child was becoming a reality, Gabrielle felt like she was going to get sick all of the time. For some reason, Gabrielle's morning sickness was worse than any other case that she had heard of. She was having a psychosomatic moment because she was still not sure of whom the father of her baby was. Carlos believed that it was his, but that last person she had slept with was John the gardener. She knew that she couldn't tell Carlos that, but she had made the mistake of telling her lover. Now John, being the gentleman that he is, wants to talk "man-to-man" with Mr. Solis about Gabrielle's baby and they affair that they have been having. Gabrielle was now on the look out for John because he has been coming over trying to get to Carlos.

Life at the Solis residence has become full of lies and dirty secrets. Their secret life is hidden behind a mansion and a perfectly manicured lawn, just like many of the residents on Wisteria Lane.


End file.
